The present invention relates to a prefabricated glider and more particularly to such a glider as can be readily assembled for use by one who possesses little or no mechanical skill. The structure can easily be erected, for example, by a child.
Gliders have been in wide use heretofore, including those which are packaged in sections for fabrication in situ. However, such prior structures generally require some degree of mechanical aptitude in order to assemble the sections such that the glider is operable. Also, the prior glider assemblies generally provide for the swinging of the seat section within the supporting base member. This frequently leads to injuries of the legs since the bearing supports or pivotal elements are positioned closely adjacent the pivotal path of the seat section and, therefore, it has not been uncommon for the individuals reposing on the seat to catch a leg in the pivoting mechanism.